The Life of a Young Deatheater
by YoungDeatheater1
Summary: The story of a girl growing up under the influence on Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Will having a child change them? Or will Jessica be like her parents? Or possibly both? each chapter- Jessica gets older by a year, sorry for the badness of the 2nd chapter there's not much I can say about a 1 year old... Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

_**Chapter 1- Life Begins**_

It was a peaceful day in the Lestrange Manor, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and it was an overall nice day on the 25th August. The heavily pregnant Bellatrix was sitting outside in the garden soaking up the sun. Suddenly she felt a twang in her stomach. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down. "Rodolphus?" Her voice was filled with nerves and no doubt her husband came to the door immediately. "What is it, dear?" He looks at her and her stomach. "The baby is coming!" She shouts and stands, water trickling down her thighs. "It's coming now and I need the bed and Cissy!" She looks at him and hurries inside, stopping half way to keel over as her first contraction comes. "Oh this baby better be worth it!" She cries out and Rodolphus quickly helps Bellatrix to the bed. He then apparates to Malfoy Manor to get Narcissa and Lucius.

Now the peace and quiet of Lestrange Manor was replaced with screams and whines from Bellatrix who was now coming to her 3rd hour of labour. Lucius was debating to leave his sister in law as he was getting the wrath of her mind powers as he was the only one not doing anything to help. Narcissa and Rodolphus were glad she didn't have much physical strength otherwise she would have broken their hands right now. "Shit! It's coming! I can feel it!" Bella cries out in pain and grips her husband's hand. Narcissa had placed herself in front of Bella and was looking to see the newborn love child. "Push Bella! Push!" Narcissa looks at her sister reassuringly and Bella starts to push, screaming as she feels the head of the baby moving and causing more pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she heard the baby's cry. Finally Bella's tears of pain became tears of joy. Narcissa rubbed down the newborn and handed it to Bella. "It's a little girl, you have a daughter" Narcissa smiles, feeling quite broody and is excited to have her own child in a few months time.

"How about Jessica?" Rodolphus asked and smiles at Bella's reaction. "It sounds like a perfect name.. Jessica Druella Lestrange" Bella smiled to herself and held the tiny bundle in her hands. This was the first living thing Bellatrix would give her life for. No one else mattered now that she had her perfect baby girl in her arms. Jessica looks at her mother with bright blue eyes, connecting with her like all babies do. She snuggles into Bellatrix's chest and slowly falls asleep. Bellatrix looks at her daughter with pride and love and then starts to chuckle quietly "oh are you tired baby? Try being in labour for a few hours" Bellatrix blows a hair out of her face and hands her daughter to her father who tears up with happiness "She's perfect, Bells. In every way." Rodolphus smiled at his wife as she fell asleep and placed Jessica in her cot as Narcissa and Lucius admire their new neice.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

**Chapter 2 – The swirl of a year**

It had been just over a year since Jessica was born and although she was the little trouble of the family, she certainly kept Bellatrix and Rodolphus on their feet but they loved every bit of it. At last Bellatrix felt proper love; she loved her baby girl to death and was dreading the day she would be off to Hogwarts. Rodolphus was also feeling the fatherly love and whenever he got the chance she spoilt his little princess with dresses and toys. They were never happier and with Narcissa just having had Draco 10 months ago, both families were in a close bond.

On this particularly warm day in the sunny countryside in England, Jessica and Draco were sleeping soundly in the same cot under a little umbrella outside. Jessica was cuddling a soft plush black and green teddy and Draco had a snake that was in his embrace. Both of them loved each other even though they could not talk yet. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked fondly on their children while drinking a cool drink. "Oh Bella how cute do they look? Shame the boys are at work today" Narcissa sighed but with a kind grin on her face. Bellatrix still looked a little evil even with the softness on her face. "Yes but they are bringing money in which is what matters most, besides... Children are meant to be closer to their mother than the father." Bellatrix nods once to confirm it and reaches over to Jess as she starts to wriggle "shhh mama's here" Bellatrix smiled as she moved the bear closer to Jess and she soon settles again. "She slept the whole night the other day! It was bliss not having to wake up to change her or feed her" Bellatrix grins and Narcissa smiles too "That's wonderful! Draco still needs his bottles" She sighs and looks at him "but he's worth it".

Later that night, Bellatrix lay in bed next to the sleeping Rodolphus. She crept out of bed and tip toed up to Jessica's cot which lay in the corner of the room. Jessica was laying awake, playing with her bear silently and when she saw her mother her little face lit up and she held her arms out "ohhh! Mama!" Bellatrix's mouth dropped open, her daughter had just uttered her first word and she was delighted. "Oh my clever, clever girl!" Bellatrix picked up Jessica and cuddled her close, bringing her to hers and Rodolphus' bed and lay her down in the middle, watching her little girl. "gooh gaaaah!" Jess giggled to herself, obviously amused by whatever that she had just said. Bellatrix chuckled and tapped Jess' nose lightly "you're so cute baby girl" She grinned and held Jess close as she slowly fell asleep. The next day, Jessica woke with a start at a sudden move on the bed. It was her father. He got a slight shock at the sight of his baby in the same bed and then laughed to himself. "Hey baby girl.. you want to come with dada downstairs?" He asks, knowing he wouldn't get an answer but was pleased when Jess lifted up her arms to be picked up. "Okay, lets get you some baba food!" He smiled and picked Jessica up, taking her downstairs and ordered an elf to make breakfast. The elf obliged and scurried off as Rodolphus picked up his wand and then placed Jess in her high chair. Jess giggled to herself "dada!" She beamed and looked at her father as a huge grin forms on his face. "Jessica! You said dada! Well done darling!" He kissed his daughter's cheek as breakfast arrived and he started to feed Jess first, rather himself go hungry than to not feed his own daughter.

Later that day, the weather was fine and Bellatrix had taken over the parenting with Narcissa as Lucius and Rodolphus set off on another of the dark lord's missions. Bellatrix didn't seem to mind as the children were more involved and lively this time around and Jessica was squealing and throwing her bears at her mother and auntie, which she thought was hilarious. Draco sat looking at his big cousin and giggled at her antics before he crawled a little with his car and played there. "Jessica dear... Go play with Draco" Bellatrix picks up her 1 year old little girl with a little groan and places her next to Draco with a few rattles. "Godric she is getting heavy" Bellatrix chuckled and talked with her sister until Rodolphus came home with Lucius and joined them. Jessica ended up falling on her back and giggles "oooh..." She soon starts to fall asleep and she lies on the grass, sucking her thumb. "I think we better get off Bells? Our princess is feeling a little sleepy" He nods over in her direction and laughs. The other adults laugh and coo too. "okay, okay" Bellatrix smiles and kisses Narcissa on the cheek as she stands. Rodolphus picks up Jess gently and cradles her before apparating home with his wife and daughter, placing Jessica in her cot to sleep for the night. Well Jessica was only still a baby after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

**Chapter 3 – The Terrible Twos**

It was only a few weeks after Jessica's 2nd birthday and her parents were already starting to feel the wrath of a little mischievous toddler. They loved her to pieces but toddlers seemed to be more evil in their own way than the deatheaters did. Jessica was looking more and more like Bellatrix each year with wild black curls and the same piercing eyes. She was always catching the attention to people but probably because she was showing Rodolphus' personality. On this particular morning, Jessica stood up in bed and giggled quietly to herself. She had mastered the act of climbing out of her cot and Rodolphus kept forgetting to place an enchantment on it. So with that new skill in mind, Jessica climbed out of her cot and toddled shakily over to her parents sleeping in their bed. She managed to pull herself onto it and jumped on her father first. "dada up! Up!" She screams and giggles with joy. Rodolphus lets out a groan and looks at the clock "Jess darling... It's 6:00am please, go back to sleep!" He looks at her and pulls her with him under the blanket and she giggles, dragging her black bear behind her. "no dada! Wan' pway wiff yew! No sweepy!" She giggles loudly and he lifts her up high in the air so she squeals louder "weeeee!" Rodolphus sighed and looked at her "honestly Jessica.. when did you become this adorable little monster?" He puts her down gently in between them but she would not give up that easily. She sat back up immediately and climbed back onto her dad and jumped a little "up, dada! Up!" She starts to pout as she's not getting what she wants just like any other toddler and Rodolphus sighed, now he was fully awake and not able to get back to sleep "fine.. Dada is up, shall we get you something to eat?" He looks at her as he picks her up but she wriggles from his arms and toddle runs out the room. Rodolphus runs after her and scoops her up before she could reach the stairs. "No.. we do not go down the stairs without mama or dada do we?" He says sternly but softly and Jessica just giggles, cuddling into him as they walk. "How about pancakes for breakfast, darling?" He smiles at Jessica when she nod vigorously "yay pacake!" She beams and bounces in his arms happily having too much energy for this time in the morning.

Once Bellatrix had woken up by natural means, Jessica was out in the garden running around on the grass playing a pretend game but she ended up running in circles until she fell over and then got up to repeat the process. "Where in the world is her mind?" Bellatrix chuckles as she keeps a close eye on her little girl. Lucius was round talking to Rodolphus at the same outdoor table and they looks over and chuckle, Draco being obedient as usual but plays with his toy dragon instead. "wook daddy.. dwagie wanna say hewwo!" He giggles lightly and looks at Lucius and he grins "Hello Mr. Dragon!" Bellatrix smiled at their calm relationship and looks back over to find Jessica toddling off towards some long grass that caught her attention "Jessica.. NO!" Bellatrix gets up and runs over, picking Jessica up. "You certainly have your mothers sense of adventure" She sighed and took Jess back over to the table, sitting her on her knee and tried feeding her some sandwich. "Just a few bits for mama?" She asked pleadingly and Jess took a couple of little bites "mama pway!" She looks at her mother, all tired out but she won't give into sleep that easily. On the other hand, despite Jessica's attempt to hide her tiredness, Bellatrix could tell when her daughter was tired from a mile off and held her close to her chest so she could listen to her heartbeat. Jessica tried to wriggle but was soon taken over by tiredness and her head started to drop and her eyelids closed a little. Bellatrix couldn't wait for the moment of bliss where she didn't have to keep an eye on her daughter and kept holding her as she slept. Rodolphus looked over at his family and smiled but then smirked. "You know, if you didn't make her have a nap in the middle of the day, maybe she wouldn't wake me up at 6:00 in the morning, I'm exhausted here!" He looks and laughs quietly. Bellatrix raises an eyebrow and looks down at Jess sleeping peacefully. "Well done little one" She chuckles and looks at him "I'll wake her up in a minute, she needs her nap."

So it began the difficult part of parenthood. Jessica was a toddler and this would be the most difficult part of the whole experience. They had to make sure she was with them all the time and keep a close eye on her. A constant watchful eye was on her in case she did something to hurt herself or got into trouble which seemed to happen a lot of the year, as well as a few daunting trips to St Mungo's with the fear of a broken arm and cut head. Apart from that, they were certainly glad the terrible twos were over and into the more controllable and relaxed age of 3. Lets hope Jessica learns to behave, maybe even settle into toddlerhood and get over the novelty of being able to walk and talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

**Chapter 4 – The Magic Arrives**

Bellatrix was sitting at the table with the 3 year old Jessica on her knee and tries feeding her little bits of food and Rodolphus walks in with a little owl on his arm. "Hello my baby girl... Look what I have for you!" He smiles softly and holds the owl to her face. Jessica giggles lightly and reaches out for the owl with both hands. "oooh owlie!" She beams and looks at her father. "What shall we name her, darling?" He smiles and puts the owl on the table and it starts nibbling at the food Jess was being fed. "Wanna name it Tay!" She giggles as the owl eats her food and Bellatrix pulls the plate away from Tay. "no this is my baby's food, not your's... Silly bird" She frowns and looks at the plate of eaten food. "roddy.. go and get Jess some more food" She glares at him and then bounces Jess on her knee. Jess whines and wriggles to get down "not hungie!" Bellatrix sighs and lets Jess go, watching her toddle away to play with her new owl. "I hope she gets out of this phase of not eating soon, she's beginning to worry me" Bellatrix sighed and looked up at her husband. Rodolphus looked at his wife and bit his lip, coming over and hugging her tight, kissing her gently on the lips. "She'll be fine, love. She'll eat when she's hungry." He nods reassuringly and then hears Jess scream. Bellatrix instantly gets up and runs though. Everything in the room had moved to the edges of the room and Jess was sitting in the middle of the floor crying. Bellatrix stands there gobsmacked and unable to say anything "what on earth?" She gasps and looks around, going to pick up Jessica warily. Rodolphus comes through and stops in his tracks as soon as he sees, stepping back a little as if he had been hit by a wall. "What happened Jessica, darling?" He strokes her cheek as she cries and Bella holds her close, trying to calm her down. "Hush, love, hush" She soothes and sits back down with the whimpering girl.

A little while later, they were holding the calm but distraught Jess and trying to think. Bellatrix stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her head "what happened, dear?" She asks and Jess looks up "I wooked at it all and dey all move" Tears fill Jessica's eyes, thinking she'll get wrong but instead, Bellatrix's reaction was much more different. Her smile widened as she looked at Rodolphus and she squeezed Jess excitedly. "You aren't a squib! You have your powers like mummy!" She grin and gets up, twirling Jess around and kissing her head. Rodolphus' reaction is a little slow but soon he joins in with the celebration and Jess giggles instead of crying. "mama what my power?" She asks a little confused and Bellatrix looks at her. "You can do special things with your mind! Darling you can move things without touching them, you just need to learn to control it." Bellatrix chuckles at Jessica's reaction to the situation and brings her into the room again and sits her down. "come on darling, move the things back where they were, you can do it!" Jess looks up at her mother and looks at the sofa, making it move slowly and Tay flies around the room hooting with the excitement she picked up from both parents. Soon enough Jessica had put the room back to normal without touching a thing and beams as Bella scoops her up and kisses her cheek. "My perfect girl!" She smiles and looks at Rodolphus. "We should go out for dinner tonight to celebrate" She grins and nods and bounces Jess as Rodolphus nods happily "okay go and get ready and we'll go out, don't forget Jess' new dress I got her, she should wear that." Bellatrix nods and hurries off upstairs with Jess in her arms.

Soon enough they were sitting in a pureblood restaurant and Jess seemed to be enjoying her child portion of pizza. Well what could you say? She hadn't eaten in a while with the build up of her new power showing through. Bellatrix smiled and cut it up for Jess and then turned to her own food and her husband over a candle lit meal. "I'm so happy Jess is old enough to eat out now, we can get back into an old routine of coming out every week without Cissy watching her" Bella said softly and Rodolphus agreed "defiantly, I miss this a lot" He smiles and then looks at Jess, handing her a sippy cup filled with pumpkin juice. The night went perfectly, everyone seemed to be in a happy mood and even Jessica started acting normal again with the relief of knowing what she did wasn't bad. Soon after they had got home the Lestrange family bathed Jess and put her in some new pyjamas before lying in bed with their daughter in the middle and Tay out hunting for the night. They all soon fell fast asleep, well it had been a tiring day after all...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

**Chapter 5 – The party of a lifetime**

It was a cool morning in July, Jessica had already woken up and was sitting in her bed. Finally after 4 years in a cot, her parents had finally given her the freedom of being able to climb in and out of bed whenever she wanted. This morning however, Jessica decided to stay in her bed as she played with her dolls. Today was a big day. Today was the day of a ball at Lestrange Manor. Bellatrix had Jessica's outfit all picked out. A beautiful dark green velvet dress, trimmed with black lace. Jessica liked it a lot and was desperate to wear it but Bellatrix refused to give into her pleas. Rodolphus had also gotten up early and walked quietly along to Jessica's bedroom. Jessica looked up to see who was entering her room and her face lit up. She let him pick her up for a cuddle and he smiled. "I knew you would be awake, darling" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Are you excited for tonight? You'll have to have a nice long nap today so you can stay up for it!" Rodolphus smiled as his daughter agreed to everything he said.

Later on, Bellatrix had risen from her chambers and walked downstairs, kissing Jessica's head as she walks by the seat she's in, eating her morning fruit. "mummy! I is excited!" She giggles as Tay flies in from her nights hunt with a dead mouse in her beak. "Ew Tay! Take it outside or I swear I will..." Bellatrix stops when she realises what she was going to say and Tay flies out happily, eating her mouse and Jessica giggles "mummy... Tay good owlie!" She squeals and chuckles, looking more and more like her mother every year with little black curls sprouting out of her head and she giggles lightly, pushing them out of her face. Bellatrix laughed lightly at her daughter's actions and nods "yes.. She is, let's just hope she behaves herself tonight." Bellatrix nods and starts to eat her breakfast. It will be a busy day for the Lestrange family, busy but rewarding in the end.

It was coming close to the time of the party of a life time. Tonight would be the night that Jessica would meet a lot of pureblood families and more importantly, she would be meeting the dark lord for the first time in her life and it would certainly not be the last. Bella was busy rushing around and trying to make herself look presentable as well as checking the elves work. She was free to beat them this time as Jessica wasn't around to watch. Jessica was in her room playing with toys as she sat in her knickers while Rodolphus was figuring out the fastening on the dress. Hooks and eye's were never his strong point. Soon enough Bellatrix and Rodolphus had swapped roles and Jessica was wearing her dress in seconds while Rodolphus beat up the elves that were slacking in their job. Jessica twirled in her dress happily and bounced in her mother's arms when she was picked up. "Come on little one, let's wait for our guests!" Bellatrix brought Jessica downstairs just as the doorbell went and the party had officially started. During the night, the dark lord took a keen interest in Jessica, he thought she was a very worthy candidate for the Deatheaters. Bellatrix and Rodolphus beamed with pride as their daughter got along well with everyone and they all loved her. They had proven to be the best pureblood family out of everyone there and Voldemort was sure to rank them both higher in his army. Jessica would be getting the mark when she's 16 and because of her parenthood, she would not have to start at the bottom, she would be going straight to her parent's ranks. This was defiantly a party to remember among everyone. Especially Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

**Chapter 6 – A Day With Draco**

Bellatrix woke up on the sunny day in June. This wasn't a self awakening; Jessica was bouncing on her parent's bed. Bellatrix groaned in response and pulled the little five year old down into her arms. "Will you let mummy sleep a little longer?" Bellatrix asks tiredly and almost falls asleep again until Jessica hits her cheek gently. "No mummy... No! You said that five time ago!" She says and starts pulling on her mother's hand to get up. Soon enough both parents were up and going around the house collecting a bag filled with toys and juice for their daughter. Today was the day Jess had been looking forward to all month. She was going to spend the day with her cousin, Draco.

Finally after a chase, a few tears and giggles, Jess was ready to go out. She looked like a respectable pureblood but Bellatrix knew that wouldn't last. By the time she came home she bet herself that her perfect little girl would be covered with grass stains, muddy and most likely to have taken a dip in the Malfoy's lake. _She should learn to be a proper gir.. _Bellatrix stopped herself from think that. Jessica was only five and children would be children. _I'll let her be a child for a few more years.._ Bellatrix watched her girl run around with Rodolphus and laughed as he ran out of breath quicker than Jess. "You're meant to be going on a mission later and a five year old beat you!" She laughs and Rodolphus pushes Bella playfully. "Well you never play with her properly." He smirks and Bella shakes her head and holds out a hand for Jessica to take.

They land in quite a hectic Malfoy Manor. Draco runs around as his father chases him around with his trousers. "Draco! Come here now... Jessica does not want to see you in your underwear!" Lucius finally catches his son and Draco laughs loudly, the four year old wriggling in his dad's arms. "No daddy... Like to show my snake underpants!" He wriggles as Lucius finally puts his jeans on. Jessica runs to Draco and picks up some of his teddies, throwing in his face. "Draco! Play!" She giggles and he throws one back, the innocent play suddenly turning into a full on teddy war. "It will end in tears!" Narcissa shouts as she walks to her sister. "You will be okay, Bella... I don't want Jessica to be traumatised if you come back bloody" As Narcissa said this, Bellatrix laughed loudly "Cissy I'm always fine. You'll see!" Bellatrix nodded and apparated away with her husband and Lucius. Soon enough, Narcissa's statement came true as Draco walked through in tears as he clutched Jessica's teddy in his hands. "Dessie.. She ..She hitted me!" He cries and Narcissa picked him up to calm him down. "Jessica.. Come here please. Now!" Narcissa frowned as her boy cried against her shoulder. Jessica came through, looking through her thick, curly hair. "I not do anything wrong!" She states but Narcissa takes her hand and puts her niece on a little chair. "You are not to move until I tell you to move! Understood?" Narcissa snaps and Jessica nods slowly, biting her lip as she tries not to cry.

Jessica was left on the chair for most of the day. She whined and cried but Narcissa didn't break down. Instead she tried to ignore her cries as Jess cried out for a drink and then the toilet. Soon enough Jess was so desperate to go she had to go in her new 'big girl pants' as she liked to call them. "Auntie is not nice! I wee my big girl pants!" She shouts as Narcissa walked past after feeding her son. Narcissa turned and sighs, realising she was harsh on the girl before picking her up and changing her underwear. "I no do anything! Draco steal my ted!" She shouts again and Narcissa stops. "Yes but you didn't have to hit my son, did you?" She scolds and Jess cowers away, tearing up. Cissa looked at Jess and bites her lip, putting her on the dining room chair and giving her a plate of food. "There you go.. Eat it all up like a good girl" She sighs and watches Jess warily take some food, noticing she may have done more damage than needed. "I'm sorry darling.. Will you forgive me?" She watches the little girl and Jessica looks away from Narcissa, not knowing what to do. Forgive her or hate her. The options ran round in her head as she took little bites of chicken. Soon enough she nodded slowly and bit into a piece of broccoli. She didn't eat that much but slid down from the chair and went outside, sitting in the middle of the lawn and picks up grass. The day wasn't as good as she expected it to be. Well... much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life of a Young Deatheater**

**Chapter 7 – First Fly**

It was a warm spring day and Jessica looked outside to see clear skies and giggles to herself, Bellatrix looked up from the daily prophet, raising an amused eyebrow at her daughter before looking back down to read again. "What is so funny, darling?" She asks the six year old as she eats her lunch. "Nothing mummy. I just like to giggle!" Jessica smiled at her mother brightly and Tay hoots gently as she presses her beak to Jessica's cheek. "Tay makes me laugh, mummy!" She giggles at the owl and strokes it's tummy gently before getting back to eating her sandwich. A few minutes later the Lestrange girls hear a door open and shut quietly and then some footsteps. "DADDY'S HOME!" Jess squeals and jumps down from her chair, running to her father who carries a large package which make Jess stop and look up at him. "What's that, daddy?" She asks with a grin and puts on her overly sweet smile she mastered a few months ago which makes Rodolphus' heart melt. "Is that for me, daddy?" She asks with her eyes looking up at him fondly. Rodolphus chuckles and nods, handing her the weirdly shaped package. "For my special dark princess." He grins and watches his daughter open the package excitedly and sees a brand new broom. The new model in fact. "wow daddy.. Can we ride it!? PLEEEEAAASSE?" Jess gives him the look again and he picks his little girl up and nods "yes but daddy has to ride with you so you don't fall. Okay sweetheart?" Jessica nods, just excited to have something totally brand new. Bellatrix walks in to see what all the fuss is about and stops in her tracks when she sees the broomstick. "Roddy, darling.. Why on merlin's earth have you bought her a broom? I'm trying to teach her to be a respectable pureblood girl... Not a quiddich player!" She raises her voice but doesn't shout, Rodolphus just shrugs and grins "She's a child Bella.. Let her try flying for a little while and then she can become the darling woman you are. Okay?" He nods, getting Bella to nod slowly while gritting her teeth "Okay, but if one thing happens to her, you are not, I repeat. NOT going to blame anything but yourself. Understood?" Bellatrix glares at her husband and he nods. "Nothing will happen, darling... I was quiddich captain remember?" He walks past the angry Bellatrix as fast as he can and out into the warm sun. "Daddy.. Is mummy angry?" Jessica asks as Rodolphus mounts the broom. "No pumpkin, she isn't" He smiles to show everything is okay and picks up his little girl, sitting her close in front of him before wrapping an arm around her so she is fully protected. "Ready?" He grins and Jess nods excitedly. They take off slowly so Jessica can get used to the feeling and she giggles. "Faster daddy!" She beams as he sweeps away quickly, flying around the grounds of Lestrange manor. Jessica squeals and giggles loudly, letting the wind flow through her hair. This little girl wasn't going to become a pureblood lady anytime soon! The father and daughter fly around for a while before Rodolphus touches down gently and lifts Jessica off and into his arms. "Did you enjoy that baby girl?" He asks and laughs at Jess' face which is lit up with adrenalin and smiles. She nods and giggles "Yes! We do it again!" She bounces and reaches for the broom but Rodolphus shakes his head. "No darling... Mummy wants you back to play with her!" He nods and looks at Jessica as she nods, having no choice but to agree.

After the Lestrange's get their daughter settled down and she has played with her teddies and dolls like a normal pureblood girl, Bellatrix starts getting the child ready for bed. Recently this has started to become a problem which always ends in tears. First Bella starts running the bath, Jessica watches as he mother attempts to take off her clothes. Jess runs around the bathroom and eventually Jessica is in the bath and playing with the ducks. "Promise you will be a good girl for mummy.. Okay?" Bellatrix looks at her daughter seriously and Jessica nods slowly, not really understanding properly as she is washed and dried before being put into her pyjamas. "Mummy I'm not tired!" Jessica whines as she climbs out of bed before Bellatrix puts her back in but it doesn't work. Up and down Jess gets as the same ritual starts again for the second week in a row. _What is wrong?! She was never like this before! _Bellatrix thinks to herself as she gets more and more agitated with her daughter. "Just go to sleep!" She shouts, not meaning to raise her voice to loud and Jessica takes a little step back, starting to cry. The tears come. It always ends like this. She starts crying and Bellatrix just holds her to her chest rocking her and trying to calm her until Jess finally falls asleep, clinging to her mummy's dress. Bellatrix prises her away and tucks her into bed for the night. Instantly she walks out with her dagger in one hand and wand in the other. Here we go again. _This is all because of my husband wanting a boy._ Bellatrix thinks as she storms off into the night. The only thing on her mind is a hunt.


End file.
